


Beach Day

by AnandaRunner



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Drabble Me This, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnandaRunner/pseuds/AnandaRunner
Summary: Rey & Ben take a trip to the beach ;)





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the weekly 'Drabble Me This' prompt in the [Reylo Fic Recs](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1955640234755637/) group, inspired by [this delightful art by Elithien](https://www.instagram.com/p/BDaHt18QKE6/?taken-by=elithiens).

"Hey, Ben!"

 

Ben turns, and his thoughts screech to a halt. If the waves were any stronger they'd wash him right out to sea.

 

Rey's swimsuit top dangles from one slim finger, every precious inch of her sun-touched skin exposed to the salty air.

 

His voice cracks when he speaks at last, his mouth suddenly dry.

"R-rey? What are you doing?"

 

She smirks at him, flinging the bit of fabric -- because it's just that, isn’t it, now that it isn't covering her -- back toward the beach.

"What? _You're_ topless..."

 

He chokes on the lump in his throat, fingers twitching at his sides as he approaches her.

"You're gonna kill me one day, you know that?"

 

Her hands come up to thread fingers in his hair, damp from the water but drying into loose waves, and he lets her pull him down for a kiss, his own hand trailing feather - light against her spine.

 

As she starts to lean away from him, her nose brushes against his gently, making him laugh. Her arms come down and her hand wraps around his wrist, pulling him deeper into the water.

"Come on, let's swim."

 

He resists her pull -- as he so often does, no matter how long they've been at this -- and lets her hand slip free as she strides deeper, the sunlight bright on the ripples in her wake.

 

He looks up to the clouds, pushed on and shaped by the wind, and shuts his eyes against the warmth of the sun as he listens to the crashing of the water.

 

Rey's laughter reaches him, disturbing his reverie.

 

"Ben!"

 

He looks toward her voice, blinking the spots from his vision.

 

In her hand is... another bit of yellow fabric?

 

 _Oh_.

 

"Come on!"

 

'Oh, what the hell,' he thinks, and surges after her.


End file.
